De Grote Vijf
by justmedanisha
Summary: Wanneer er een nieuw gevaar dreigt, moeten de vijf legendes nieuwe beschermers vinden. Dat zijn: Elsa, Merida, Rapunzel en Hiccup. Maar zullen ze sterk genoeg zijn, om het nieuwe kwaad te verslaan?
1. Hoofdstuk 1: Elsa

Elsa P.O.V.

Ik schrok op toen de deur van mijn kamer opengegooid werd. Mijn neefje en nichtje kwamen naar binnen stormen. Ze sloten de deur achter zich en keken me enthousiast aan.

'Tante Elsie, tante Elsie!' schreeuwde het meisje met rood haar dat in twee staartjes was gebonden en grote bruine ogen. Ze sprong op mijn bed en gaf me een stevige knuffel, daarna keek ze me aan met bange, maar ook speelse uitdrukking. 'Amina, wat is er aan de hand?' vroeg ik met een glimlach. Ze opende haar mond om iets te zeggen, maar haar twee jaar oudere broer met blauwe ogen en blond haar gaf al antwoord.

'Mamma! Mamma is het monster, en is ons aan het pakken! Je moet ons helpen!'

'Keirran, dat zou ik zeggen!' schreeuwde Amina boos naar haar broer.

Ik lachte. Keirran is vier en Amina is twee, maar soms lijkt het wel alsof Amina de oudste is van die twee.

'Waar zijn mijn twee boefjes!' zei iemand met een zangerige stem vanuit de gang. Angstig keken Amina en Keirran naar de deur, die nu nog dicht was. 'Elsie je moet ons helpen!' fluisterde Keirran. Ik keek de kamer rond en zag toen mijn kast. Ik zou er niet in passen, maar die twee wel.

'Kom! Ik weet wel een plek.' Ik tilde Amina op en Keirran pakte mijn hand. Ik liep naar de kast en opende hem. 'Ga er maar in, ik leid het monster wel af.' Ze sprongen bijna de kast in. Ik sloot de kastdeuren en ging weer op mijn bed zitten. Net op tijd, want op het moment dat ik neer kwam, werd mijn deur weer open gegooid. Dit keer was het mijn zusje.

Anna stond in de deuropening. Haar haar was in twee vlechten gevlochten en hingen over haar schouder heen. Ze had een groen jurkje aan die tot haar knieën kwam, met daaronder een lichtgroene, bijna witte, panty. Haar schoenen waren uit.

Ze keek me aan en vroeg: 'Heb jij mijn kleine monstertjes gezien?' vroeg ze op speelse toon. 'Nee, sorry,' zei ik terug, maar met mijn ogen keek in naar de kast. Ze lachte en liep op de kast af.

'Oh nee? Oh, jammer. Dus ze zitten ook niet hier in de…' toen trok ze de kast deuren open, 'kast!'

Amina en Keirran kwamen gillend de kast uit rennen, maar Anna had ze al te pakken. Ze begon ze te kietelen en de kamer vulde zich met een luid gegiechel. Ik en Anna lachte met ze mee. Na vijf minuten was iedereen een beetje uitgelachen.

Keirran keek me aan met zijn bruine ogen en rende naar me toe.

'Elsie, zullen we een sneeuwpop maken?' vroeg hij aan me. 'Als het van mamma mag,' zei ik met een vragende blik naar Anna. 'Awh mammie! Mogen we alsjeblieft een sneeuwpop maken?'

'Ja! Sneeuwpop maken met tante Elsie,' voegde zijn zusje eraan toe.

Anna knikte en zei: 'Tuurlijk, maar wel eerst schoenen aan doen, en handschoenen!' Giechelend rende Amina en Keirran de kamer uit om hun spullen te pakken.

Anna zuchtte. 'Wat is er?' vroeg ik.

'Ik ben gewoon een beetje moe…'

Ik wou nog wat zeggen, maar toen kwamen de kleintjes weer naar binnen stormen. Ze rende op me af en trokken me mee de kamer uit.

Ze lagen eindelijk te slapen. Anna stond vanuit de deuropening naar ze te kijken. 'Ze zijn zo lief,' zei ik tegen haar. Ze glimlachte. 'Als ze slapen ja.'

Ik gaf haar een knuffel en liep terug naar mijn kamer.

Toen ik de deur van mijn kamer gesloten had liep ik naar de spiegel. Even keek ik naar mezelf. Ik wou net mijn vlecht los maken toen ik iets op de balkon van mijn kamer zag staan.

Ik draaide me om en liep naar het balkon. Toen ik de deuren opende waaide een koude wind me tegemoet. Terwijl ik genoot van de koude wind zag ik in de hoek van mijn ooghoek wat bewegen.

Met een razend tempo draaide ik me om en zag iemand staan in de schaduwen.

'Kom… kom tevoorschijn! Nu meteen!'

Hij zwaaide met iets in zijn hand. 'Maak je geen zorgen, ik kom je geen kwaad doen.' Hij stapte het licht in en ik schrok. Hij was groot, en had overal haar. Het dingetje in zijn hand was een boemerang. Hij keek me aan. Wacht? Is dat een konijn? Nee, het is een haas.

'Jij gaat even met mij mee.' Met die woorden tikte hij twee keer met zijn poot op de grond. En voordat ik nog iets anders kon vragen, verscheen er een gat onder me, en binnen één seconde, was ik weg.


	2. Hoofdstuk 2: Merida

Merida P.O.V.

Boos stormde ik de kamer uit. Met mijn pijl en boog in handen rende ik het kasteel uit. Angus stond al op me te wachten bij de poorten. Zonder enige hulp sprong ik op zijn rug en reed door de kasteelpoorten heen het grote bos in. Ik greep mijn boog vast, legde er een pijl in en schoot hem in de dichtstbijzijnde boom. Gewoon, uit pure frustratie.

Moeder had voor de twintigste keer een prins uitgenodigd, ook al had ze belooft dat het niet meer zou gebeuren. Voor de twintigste keer. Wanneer zullen ze het nou eens begrijpen? Ik wil niet trouwen, ik wil geen man, althans, nu nog niet. Ik weet niet hoe dat over vier of vijf jaar zal zijn.

Nadat Angus en ik ongeveer een halfuur door zijn gereden zonder te stoppen, ging hij wat langzamer lopen, zijn oren plat op zijn hoofd. Mijn boog die ik nog steeds in mijn hand had deed ik in de positie, en legde er een pijl in. Even scande ik de omgeving om me heen. Hm, niks te zien.

Maar voordat ik me weer op de weg voor me kon focussen, begon Angus opeens te steigeren. Ik probeerde zijn manen nog vast te pakken maar het was te laat. Ik vloog een paar meter door de lucht en belande daarna met een harde klap op de grond.

Voor even was alle lucht uit mijn longen geperst, en kon ik niet meer ademen.

Terwijl ik daar happend naar adem op de grond lag, zag ik een silhouet in de verte, die langzaam dichterbij kwam. Ik probeerde mijn boog te pakken, maar dat lukte niet meer. Hij lag een paar meter verderop in het gras.

Het silhouet werd steeds duidelijker naarmate hij dichterbij kwam. Het was het silhouet van een, nogal dikke man. Hij had een grote, lange baard. De mouwen van zijn rode trui waren tot aan zijn elle boog opgestroopt, waardoor je op beide armen tatoeages kon zien. Op zijn rechter arm stond Goed, en op zijn linker arm stond Stout.

Hij pakte mijn boog op en deed hem in de grote zak die hij achter zich aan meesleepte. Ik probeerde weg te kruipen, maar de man stond al voor me.

'Jij meisje hoeft niet bang te zijn,' zei hij met een grappig accent. Met zijn hand haalde hij iets uit zijn zak dat op een grote sneeuwbol leek. Hij gooide het op de grond en het spatte open. Alsof zich een soort portaal gevormd had. Aan de andere kant was een grote sneeuwvlakte te zien, met een grote fabriek er midden in.

Voordat ik kon vragen wat het was werd ik ruw bij mijn kraag opgepakt en in dezelfde zak gepropt als waar mijn boog in zat.

Ik begon wild om me heen te slaan om de zak open te krijgen, zonder enig succes. Het leek alsof hij met me gooide, want voor ik het wist, lag ik op een koude grond. Binnen enkele seconden was het ijskoud.

Aan de voetstappen die ik nu duidelijk kon horen, wist ik dat de man me weer optilde.

Na een vijf minuten in die zak gezeten te hebben hoorde ik een deur open gaan, en warmte overspoelde me. 'Laat me gaan!' gilde ik. En tot mijn verassing, luisterde de man. Ik werd op de grond gegooid en de opening werd open gedaan.

Verwilderd keek ik om me heen.

'Waar ben ik…'


	3. Hoofdstuk 3: Rapunzel

Rapunzel P.O.V.

_Bloem vol glans en gloed,_

_Laat je krachten vrij, _

_Draai de klok terug, _

_Geef wat ooit was aan mij,_

_Haal de pijn weer weg,_

_Wijzig 't lot hierbij,_

_Red wat is vergaan,_

_Geef wat ooit was aan mij,_

_Ooit was aan mij._

Zoals ze al vanaf kinds af aan bij me deed, borstelde mijn moeder mijn haar, terwijl ik een liedje aan het zingen was. Het liedje kende ik al vanaf dat ik kon praten. Dat waren bijna de eerste woorden die ik kon zeggen.

Mijn haar stopte met gloeien en Moeder stond op en liep naar de keuken. Ik bleef even voor de openhaard zitten, nerveus met mijn 20 meter lange haar spelend. Vanavond ga ik het haar vragen. Vanavond, ga ik vragen of ik de toren uit mag om naar de zwevende lichtjes te kijken.

Na een twintig minuten kwam Moeder terug met mijn favoriete gerecht in haar handen, hazelnootsoep. Ze zette het op tafel en ik liep er naartoe.

'Bloem, je moet wel wat eten,' zei moeder opeens. Ik schrok op en keek naar haar kom. Zij had haar soep al op, en dat van mij, lag er onaangeroerd bij. Oké, het word nu of nooit.

'Moeder?'

'Ja, Rapunzel?'

'U weet dat morgen mijn verjaardag is, toch?'

'Nee, nee, nee. Dat kan niet. Jouw verjaardag was vorig jaar.'

'Dat is het grappige van verjaardagen, ze, keren jaarlijks terug.' Zuchtend ging ik voorover gebogen in mijn stoel zitten. 'Moeder, ik word straks achttien. En ik wilde u vragen. O, wat ik echt graag wil deze verjaardag. Eigenlijk, wat ik al een paar verjaardagen wil, endatiseigenlijkikweetniethoeikhetmoetzeggen.'

'Oké, oké, stop met mompelen. Je weet wel hoe ik denk over mompelen. Bla, bla, bla, het is echt heel vervelend, o ik plaag je maar. Je bent verrukkelijk! Ik hou erg veel van je lieverd.' Met die woorden liep ze naar de andere kant van de kamer, waar ze in een la begon te rommelen. Ik keek naar het schilderij dat ik had gemaakt van de zwevende lichtjes, en toen kon ik me niet meer inhouden.

'O, ik wil naar de zwevende lichtjes!'

'Wat?'

'Ik hoopte eigenlijk dat u mij zou meenemen om de zwevende lichtjes te zien.'

Ze zuchtte. 'Je bedoelt de sterren.'

'Nee Moeder, het zijn geen sterren. Ze verschijnen ieder jaar op mijn verjaardag. ALLEEN, op mijn verjaardag. En ik heb het gevoel dat ze bedoelt zijn, voormij. Ik moet ze zien Moeder, en niet alleen vanuit mijn venster, maar buiten. Ik moet weten wat ze zijn.'

'Ach, Rapunzel. Denk je nou werkelijk dat zoiets speciaal voor jou gedaan zou worden?' Die woorden deden pijn, maar ik slikte het door en ging verder.

'Maar ook al zijn ze niet voor mij, ik wilt ze toch eens zien. Dat is mijn aller grootste...'

'Rapunzel, genoeg, hou erover op.'

'O, moeder toe nou.'

'Rapunzel.'

'Moeder kij–'

'Hou op over die lichtjes Rapunzel! Jij komt nooit te nimmer buiten de toren! HOOR JE?'

De tranen sprongen in mijn ogen. Nee, dat kon niet. Moeder liet zich zelf vallen in de stoel achter me. 'Fijn, en nu heb ik het dus gedaan.'

Ik rende naar boven, mijn haar achter me aan slepend. Ik sloot de gordijnen achter me en liet me vallen op me bed, waar ik onophoudend begon te snikken.

Ik heb ongeveer een halfuur zo op bed gelegen. Ik veegde de laatste tranen weg, en zocht mijn kussen en deken op. Na nog een paar keer zacht te snikken, viel ik langzaam in slaap.

'_Rapunzel…_'

Traag deed ik mijn ogen open, en keek om me heen. Wie riep me? Ik kon niemand in mijn kamer vinden. Ik stond op het punt om mijn gezicht weer in mijn kussen te drukken toen ik het weer hoorde.

'_Rapunzel…_'

Dit keer vond ik waar het vandaan kwam. Zachtjes stapte ik mijn bed uit. Het was ondertussen ergens midden in de nacht. Ik liep mijn kamer uit en wachtte even.

'_Rapunzel… hier heen_,' zei het dit keer. Op mijn tenen liep ik langs Moeder haar kamer, die zachtjes lag te snurken. Ik stond nu beneden aan de trap.

'_Hier heen…_' hoorde ik nog eens. Opeens werd de kamer een stuk lichter. De deur van het raam waar Moeder altijd naar boven komt. Angst overspoelde me dit keer. Ik wou iets bij me hebben voordat ik daar op af ging lopen, helaas lag er alleen een koekenpan binnen mijn bereik. Nou, dan moet ik het hier maar mee doen.

Ik pakte de koeken pan en liep op het raam af.

'_Rapunzel…_' dit keer was het heel dichtbij. Met mijn koekenpan in de aanslag opende ik het andere deurtje, en zag de eigenaar van de stem.

Ze vloog voor mijn raam. Ze had grote vleugels die wild aan het flapperen waren, en ze had een groene huid, met af en toe een paar paars en gele tinten. 'Wat ben jij?'

'Ik ben de Tandenfee, maar jij mag me Tand noemen,' zei ze enthousiast.

'Waarom ben je hier?'

'Ik moet je komen halen.'

'Komen halen?'

'Dat leg ik later wel uit, maar ga je mee?' En toen hield ze een soort bol omhoog dat ze in haar hand had. Ik wou meteen ja zeggen, maar toen bedacht ik me iets. Moeder had altijd gezegd dat mensen mijn haar willen hebben. Dus ik trok mijn koekenpan en wees hem haar kant op. Ze deinsde een beetje achteruit.

'Je gaat niet mijn haar afknippen, he!' vroeg ik. Ze keek me verbaasd aan. 'Wel nee joh!'

Ze leek oprecht en eerlijk. Dus ik besloot haar te vertrouwen. Ik deed mijn koekenpan onder mijn arm en keek haar aan.

'Waar gaan we heen?' vroeg ik. Ze grinnikte. 'Naar de Noordpool.'

Ze gooide de bal bij me naar binnen. Hij stuiterde drie keer voor dat het ontplofte en een soort deur vormde. Tand vloog naar binnen en ging er door heen. Ze keek me een en gebaarde dat ik ook moest komen.

Vol verbazing volgde ik haar.


	4. Hoofdstuk 4: Hiccup

Hiccup P.O.V.

'Kom op, Tandloos! Nog één keertje!' zei ik tegen de draak die voor me op de grond lag, zonder iets uit te halen. Tandloos bleef me gewoon vanaf zijn plek op de grond aankijken. Ik zuchtte.

'Kan je ook eens gewoon meewerken?'

Hij begon nu te grommen naar me.

'Oké, weet je wat. Dan niet, dan krijg je ook geen vis meer van me.' Ik pakte de mand met vis op die ik altijd voor hem meenam, en liep weg. Nu kwam hij wel opeens van zijn plek af.

Hij vloog door de lucht en landde voor me, terwijl hij me de hele tijd lief aankeek. 'Nu kunnen we ineens wel lief doen he.'

Tandloos sprong op me af en begon me over me gezicht heen te likken, en nadat ik helemaal schoongelikt was, keek hij me vragend aan.

'Oké, hier heb je je vis.' En ik gooide de mand vis ergens op de grond, waarna hij openviel en er allemaal vis uit viel. De draak sprong van me af naar de vis toe.

Ik glimlachte en liep de andere kant op. Aan de stand van de zon te zien werd het bijna donker.

Voordat ik terug naar Berk liep schreeuwde ik nog even snel "Tot Morgen" naar Tandloos en verdween uit het zicht.

Het was nog maar een paar meter voor de ingang van Berk, toen ik iets in de bomen hoorde ritselen. Ik draaide me om mijn as en keek naar de bomen. Mm, niks te zien, maar toen ik me weer omdraaide, stond er ineens een jongen voor me.

Ik onderdrukte de gil toen ik achterover viel en in het gras belandde.

De jongen had sneeuwwit haar, en een blauw vest aan, met daaronder een witte gescheurde spijkerbroek. Hij droeg geen schoenen…

Ook had hij een staf in zijn hand, die bedekt was met… met… ijs?

'Sorry als ik je heb laten schrikken, maar je moet even met me mee komen. Jongens!'

Niet begrijpend keek ik hem aan. Maar toen kwamen er opeens twee grote harige beesten achter hem vandaan. Ze brabbelde iets tegen hem en hij antwoordde: 'Doe hem in de zak, en neem hem mee.'

Een van de beesten haalde een zak tevoorschijn en deed hem open, terwijl de andere op me afliep en me met gemak bij mijn kraag met een hand optilde.

'Hé! Zet me neer!'

Maar voordat ik meer kon zeggen, werd ik in de zak gepropt, en meegenomen.


End file.
